Year One: Heroes' Beginning
by Omegathyst
Summary: Greyson was an adopted Litten with a snarky nature. His whole life, he's dreamed of being a world-famous lone explorer, but when he applies for the Crow Sky Guild, he shockingly learns that he has to have a partner to join. Sonya is an eager and fun-loving Popplio that teams up with Greyson; the two meet many friends and face many challenges along the way. Team Tsunami #1, Hiatus.
1. Beginning of a Dream

**Greyson's POV**

 _I saw me_ _proudly_ _before_ _thousands of Pokémon, my mothers wiping tears of joy off their faces._ _Various beautiful females were gushing and gossiping, including_ _that_ _Popplio that I_ _never_ _get_ _to talk to._

 _I saw_ _the_ _proud Solgaleo that was the_ _leader_ _of_ _the_ _exclusive_ _Golden_ _Academy of Gifted Explorers walk up to me: Sir_ _Amory Leo._

 _"Greyson,_ _you've_ _accomplished so much. You saved the world single-pawdedly!_ _That_ _is something_ _even_ _I_ _haven't_ _done." Sir Amory praised me_ _with_ _his deep voice. "For that, I_ _want_ _to_ _give_ _you the highest honor as the heir of_ _the_ _Golden Academy."_

 _The_ _crowd_ _broke_ _into loud cheers and everyone of every status was proud of me, from unnamed girl Pokémon to the mayor_ _of_ _Kleoite Village himself. Sir Amory stood behind me and_ _the_ _sun_ _shined even brighter._

 _"Greyson! Greyson! Greyson! Greyson!"_

* * *

"Greyson!"

"What?! Ow!" I growled unexpectedly as I fell off my bed. "Mom, I was dreaming."

"About becoming the best explorer in the world?" One of my adoptive mothers teased, she was a Aromatisse named Aphrodite.

"Maybe." I muttered. "When I wake up from those dreams, it feels so far away."

"All dreams start far away. But when you try your hardest, it's easy to succeed!" My other adoptive mother yowled with excitement, she was a Skuntank named Drusilla.

"Drewey, don't excite him too much." Aphrodite called her mate by her pet name. "Greyson, the world outside of Kleoite Village is very dangerous. You know we don't want to lose our only kit."

"I know, you two care about me." I sighed. "But Mom seems excited for me to go out into the big world."

Yes, I call both of them 'Mom' and it can become confusing at times. But they adopted me, so I'd rather not call them by their names. But to explain who's talking, I'll refer to them by their names.

"Drusilla thinks every one of us should be out fighting for justice." Aphrodite then leaned against her and petted her head. "Then she met me when she stopped here, and hasn't moved since. And you wouldn't change a thing would you?"

"No." Drusilla purred. "That doesn't mean I don't miss the adventure and the action of course."

"What was your team called? Team Night Growlers?" Aphrodite asked her.

"Yeah, it was the best." Drusilla sighed happily. "Just me, Lana, Harold, Emperor, and Dante against the world."

"And you five ended up here looking for a criminal." Aphrodite added.

"They couldn't get me to leave the marketplace cause I kept flirting with one of the shopkeepers." Drusilla laughed. "So they left without me."

"Who was that shopkeeper?" Aphrodite teased.

"I think she was a Fairy-type..." Drusilla teased back.

"Flirting seems great and all, but c'mon. I'm right here." I deadpanned. "I don't want to be on a team, I want to be a lone explorer."

"Hardly anyone goes down that path. And if you join any Guilds, I want a supervisor to watch out for you." Aphrodite whispered.

"Mom, I'm not a kit anymore." I protested. "Summer's almost here, and I want to apply to the biggest public Guild: Crow Sky Guild."

"Most guilds require a team, you can't be sure this is any different." Drusilla reminded me.

"It's the most popular guild! Why wouldn't it let me work alone?" I questioned my mother.

"Just in case Grey, you should consider options in the village for a team partner." Aphrodite suggested.

"Perhaps, the annual Guild Fair should arrive anyday now!" I purred. The thought of being an explorer felt so amazing that it was no doubt what I wanted to do.

"That's wonderful Greyson. But you can't be a wallflower till then." Drusilla joked. "Go outside and have fun."

"Oh alright." I replied nervously. After all, being the kit of the only gay couple in Kleoite Village had many drawbacks.

I didn't mind at all, it was how I grew up. But many seemed to disagree.

I left my home, which was a brick red clay hut with a yellow door a distance from all the other huts. I bitterly remembered that our neighbors preferred it that way.

Between our row of huts and the other one facing ours was a pathway barren of any grass that lead to the marketplace and below that was the village square and two more rows of huts facing each other.

Beyond the marketplace was a tall thick tree that I loved to climb on and sleep comfortably on the biggest branch. That is, if no one else was on it.

I knew when the Guild Fair is brought to Kleoite Village, it'd take up the village square and most of the marketplace. With only the best guilds presenting themselves to the new generation, including myself.

It made my tail flick with anticipation at the thought of being part of another generation learning how to serve others to the best of their abilities.

I ran down the pathway with a small brown pawbag on my shoulders with my allowance and some supplies to show off my exploration knowledge.

Also I had some lunch money for Robin's Butcher Shop. He was a mean Haxorus...especially to me. But he prepared the best meat in the village. Heck, he made the only meat in the village.

As soon as I hopped into the marketplace, Pokémon immediately distanced themselves from where I was at as if they'd catch some disease if they got too close.

"What a bunch of A-holes." I growled under my teeth. "And looks like Robin's in a worse mood than usual today."

I saw the big dragon Pokémon lash out angrily at his assistants to bring more stock of the meat and saw a Zigzagoon desperately drag a wheelbarrow of packaged meat.

"You'll have to wait a while before we're even ready, and keep your filthy paws away from the stand." Robin snarled. "I don't want your caretakers's disease to infect my customers."

So many villagers would always call my adoptive mothers 'caretakers.' I held back a growl. Soon, I would no longer be in this stupid village.

Soon, I'll be on the road to success.


	2. Their First Guild Fair

**Sonya's POV**

"Carol! I can't believe none of your siblings are here to interrupt our planning!"

I squealed that to my best friend, a Buneary named Carol. By far her family's hut was the biggest one in Kleoite Village. Even bigger than the mayor's.

"They're all buying sweetened vegetables at the marketplace. And my parents are on a business trip." Carol explained. "I thought it'd be impossible since I've got 41 siblings."

"Hopefully your parents will make them move out!" I laughed. "Your family makes up more than half the village."

"They know I'm going to move." Carol replied. "Team Fluffyclaws forever right?"

"Right." I repeated after her, smiling.

Carol cringed unexpectedly and I immediately put a flipper on her shoulder with concern.

"It's fine, just a stomach bug." Carol lied.

"We can't risk it Carol. The Guild Fair may show up anyday now." I told her. "We need to get the village doctor."

"But...our team...Sonya I don't want to give that up." Carol groaned.

"Your well-being is more important than what we've been waiting for." I reminded her. "Stay here and don't move. I'm going to get him right away."

I moved out of the hut as fast as my flippers and tail would allow me, and managed to to get to the hut closest to the marketplace and slapped my tail against the door.

I heard someone knock over something and curse as they stumbled towards the door and opened the door revealing the Pokémon I expected: the village doctor Raphael the Meganium.

"My apologies, it's been months since someone's come to my place needing help." Raphael stammered. "What's wrong?"

"My best friend, she felt a pain in her stomach and fell onto the floor." I explained. "We're planning to become an exploration team and she's supposed to be my team partner."

"I'll do what I can, just a second." Raphael reassured me and he went into his living room and came back with a first aid kit in his mouth.

I lead him to the most noticeable hut in the village and he came in and immediately went to Carol's side.

After feeling her belly with his hoof, an unhappy look was plastered on his face.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked him.

"It appears to be _La Mort de L'estomac,_ a genetic disease uncommon in Pokémon." Raphael explained. "It brings infertility and strong intolerance of physical activity such as running and jumping."

"And battle...?" Carol whispered.

"Out of the question." Raphael confirmed.

My shoulders fell and I felt the world's colors turn black and grey. Carol could never be on an exploration team. And given that she was my best friend, _I_ had to stay with her.

My dream seemed to be dead.

"Oh my Umbreon, Carol I'm so sorry." Was all I could say. "Raphael, please get her siblings."

"That's going to be real hard since the Guild Fair is starting." Raphael commented, looking out the hut window.

My heart dropped, the Guild Fair was _today_ of all days?!

"Go."

"Carol, what're you talking about?" I asked her.

"Find another partner, you're not giving up your dream." Carol answered. "I'm going to be fine, and safe with my siblings."

"You're my best friend." I whimpered. "I can't leave you."

"You can, you've wanted this dream much more than I have." Carol convinced me. "And you'll still be going to Crow Sky Guild right? You know my number for when you buy your first Clip-on Smartphone and you can check up on me."

"I'm going to miss you every pawstep of the way." I sighed, hugging my friend.

Raphael opened the door for me and we both headed to the Guild Fair, knowing things were going to change.

 **Greyson's POV**

I was no longer waiting for meat at Robin's dumb butcher shop, but instead I was pleasantly surprised at the teams and teachers representing their Guilds.

My tail moved left to right in excitement and I purred as I saw Pokémon walk in holding flags with a Umbreon figure with the sun in the background. Reminding us of the hero that liberated us from humans so many generations ago: Crow the female Umbreon.

Naming the Guild after her was originally what gave it it's popular status. But they've shrived to be as powerful and resourceful and proved themselves deserving of the title.

"Oh hello little one!" I saw a female Swirlix holding the Crow Sky Flag and a bunch of brochures and applications. "Are you interested in joining the Crow Sky Guild?"

"I most certainly am." I purred.

"Wonderful! I'm Kitty of the Flying Press Crusaders." The Swirlix told me. "The application is where you'll put down your info and the brochure shows our many teachers, programs, and more!"

"Thank you." I meowed as I took both a brochure and application with my mouth.

Kitty was already with her fellow guildmates when I put the application at my paws to get a good look:

 ** _You and your partner(s)'s name here_**

That was what was on the very top of the page. My fur tensed angrily, but I know I should've expected it. I would have to be in a team if I wanted to go to Crow Sky Guild.

I looked around, maybe Robin's assistant Sirius wanted a break from being pushed around. Maybe I can form a team with him.

No...he has a dying grandmother. He wouldn't want to leave. I-

"Anyone want to be my partner?!"

It was her! That Popplio that I've wanted to talk to for some time now. She was behind me in the middle of the crowd, but her voice was indistinguishable.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Eric the Yungoos rush over to her on his little paws. But one thing for sure was that he wasn't happy.

"You honestly think you can handle an exploration team? You're a _girl!"_ Eric snarled.

"So?!" She growled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be on a team!"

"The whole village thought you and Carol were just playing imagination." One of the Buneary children admitted.

"Speaking of which, where is she? I thought she was your partner." Another asked curiously.

"She...she can't." The Popplio sighed. "She didn't want me to give up my dream."

"But I should face it. No one thinks I can be on a team." She whimpered. "Bye-"

"Wait!"

Did I just say that out loud?


	3. He Drives Me Crazy

**Sonya's POV**

"I want to be your partner." The Litten admitted. "I have the application right here."

"So the kit raised by lesbians and the dumb girl are going to form a team and everyone's alright with it?" Eric growled.

"That's enough!"

Me and my new team partner turned to see a Hawlucha bearing the Crow Sky Flag as he walked over to us and the Yungoos.

"You better not be here to sign up because no Guild is going to accept a bully like you." The Hawlucha snapped. "If I were you, I'd leave back home."

Eric scowled and along with many other sexist and homophobic pigs, he left the Guild Fair.

Most of the crowd that was watching us had dispersed and the male Litten picked up the application and flier in his mouth and walked to me.

"Greyson." The Litten meowed.

"Sonya." I replied.

"Here." He said quietly, dropping the application at my flippers.

"You do realize that we have to work on this together right?" I pointed out.

"Well, I don't have a pen. Do you?" Greyson asked. Ugh, the pen was at Carol's!

"N-no, I didn't think I was going to find a partner." I admitted. "Um...hey uh...you!"

I called out to a Midday Lycanroc wearing a Crow Sky bandana and he turned to us.

"Do you have a pen-"

"Oh! I totally forgot about my spare pen!" Greyson interrupted. For Umbreon's sake!

"O...kay. You kids stay safe." The Lycanroc replied awkwardly before taking off. I looked at my new partner annoyed.

"Embarrass me in front of a few more members why don't you?" I snapped. "Here, you fill out your sections of the application and then give it to me."

"Okay Miss uptight." Greyson replied smirking, he pulled the paper towards himself and clicked the end of his pen and began writing. Did he do that on purpose?

 **Greyson's POV**

I smirked as my pen trick seemed to get on Sonya's nerves. I kept writing while I was glancing at the flyer with teams proudly presenting themselves with their names and logos on their flags and bandannas. I wish I didn't have to come up with a team name, I wanted to succeed alone. Not with someone else.

I passed the application to Sonya and she looked at me weirdly.

"You didn't put a team name on it." Sonya pointed out.

"You can put it on there." I sighed.

"Okay, Team Pillowpets it is-"

"No, no, no. Not that, I'm not naming our team after a stuffed animal." I growled. "Uh...I looked on this flyer and there can't be two teams with the same name. Maybe we should just throw some name suggestions just in case one or more are taken?"

"Sure!" Sonya replied more eagerly. "Team Gems...Team Rainbow Lions...ooh! Team Stormchasers!"

"Lame." I yawned licking my paw. "Team Lava."

"Sounds generic, I bet that name's already taken." Sonya deadpanned.

"Team Flood?" I added.

"Wait...we might be on the right track...Team Tsunami? That sounds really powerful." Sonya suggested. Huh, that actually sounded like a really good name. Well, all of her suggestions were.

"Okay, we can keep all of those names in mind. We should get this application to a Crow Sky Guild administrator." I decided.

One week later

"I can't wait to see if you got in my wittle kitty!" Aphrodite said in baby talk as she squeezed my cheeks.

"C'mon Aphrodite, he's not five anymore." Drusilla reminded her. "But that doesn't mean he knows everything either. And because of that I packed him the essentials in his bag. Oran Berries, Reviver Seeds, Apples, a few healing berries and wands...oh and 3,000 Poké!"

"Holy crap I didn't even know we had that much!" I gasped.

"It's a fraction of your savings for your education." Drusilla purred. "Having three jobs at once sure did pay off, you have 15,000 Poké in the bank under your name: Greyson Whitestripe-Pixie."

"Which reminds me, I have two more things to give you." Drusilla's face brightened before she went to the dresser and pulled out a red card and a...Clip-on Smartphone?!

"It's the _Slakon_ Interactive Smartphone 8!" Aphrodite boasted. "Only the best for our favorite son!"

"I'm your only son!" I smiled extremely grateful. "Thank you so much! Both of you! But...what if I'm not accepted into the Guild? Or even pass the test mission?"

"Both of those are almost impossible to fail, at least where my explorer team trained." Drusilla explained. "But I have one more thing to show you. This is the bank card that has all your savings on it that you can use at any Duskull Bank. And let me just..."

Drusilla hooked the _Slakon_ phone onto the side of my Explorer bag and stood back smiling proudly.

"And done!" Drusilla clasped her paws together looking at me with starry eyes. "My son is ready to go out into the big world!"

And with amazing timing, there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of the mail Pokémon running off. He hates our family too with no surprise. But I hardly cared, I knocked the door open and snatched the envelope off the porch and ripped it open. And finally opened the letter with excitement coursing through my veins.

 ** _Dear Greyson Whitestripe-Pixie and Sonya Otterson,_**

 ** _Your Team along with 1,999 other teams have officially been accepted into the Crow Sky Guild. You are to be at the Kleoite Village Train Station at 11 AM sharp 15 minutes before it departs. Be with your required materials as well as both members of your party._**

 ** _The first thing to do when you arrive at Crow Sky Guild is to wait at the_ _lobby_ _where_ _the RA of the Omega wing will inform you_ _of_ _your room number and_ _give_ _you_ _your_ _room key. A letter_ _will_ _be in_ _your_ _room_ _telling_ _you what to do next._**

 ** _Out of the Top 5 Team names that you_ _wrote_ _down, 4 of them_ _were_ _taken. Leaving you with your first choice: Team Tsunami. I look forward to seeing your potential._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Principal Alastair Finblade_**


	4. Platform 49 & Three Quarters

"YOU MADE IT!" Aphrodite squealed, lifting me off the ground and hugging me. The Explorer bag fell off my shoulders and she let me go to pick up my bag.

"But...it never said what Platform the train was on." Drusilla realized.

"Greyson we should go with you so you don't get lost-"

"He can find his way Aphrodite." Drusilla reassured her mate, nuzzling her cheek. "Besides, he has a partner. She can't be dumber than him!"

You'd be surprised.

A knock was heard and I opened the door to see an elated Sonya with her Explorer bag.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Sonya gasped excitedly. "C'mon Greyson! Why're you still standing there? Hundreds of teams are getting on the train as we speak!"

"Bye Moms." Drusilla and Aphrodite hugged me tight smothering me.

"Our contacts are in your phone in case you need to call or text us Grey." Aphrodite cooed. "Bye my little kitty son!"

I shook away flustered but gave a small smile at my parents before I turned to Sonya.

"What about your parents?" I asked her.

"Just my Dad." Sonya replied. "Yeah I said goodbye to him."

When she passed by me she refused to look me in the eye and tried to move on ahead as eager as she was before. I followed her and we arrived at the train station where many young Pokémon were lined up towards a...wall?

"There's no platform there, _wait_ _stop!"_ I cried reaching a paw out to a Pikipek flying straight at a brick wall that divided two platforms. And shockingly, the little bird Pokémon disappeared into the wall.

"Is it magic?" Sonya asked in awe.

"Yes."

It was that Lycanroc again, only he had his two teammates by his side who were _also_ Midday Lycanroc: a male and female.

"Oh, h-hey." Sonya greeted them rubbing the back of her head with her flipper. "You're part of a team?"

"Yep, we're Team Wolf Rangers." The Lycanroc we met before said. "We're juniors, and my name is Archer. This is my brother Granite and our friend Cindy."

"Um, we're going to be freshmen." Sonya chuckled nervously, then she gave a salute. "We're going to be Team Tsunami!"

"Awesome, it's always good to have new exploration teams." Archer smiled. "Now if you excuse us, we should be getting on the train."

Archer waved his tail to his teammates and the three Lycanroc ran in a single line disappearing into the wall labeled: _Platform 49 & Three Quarters._

"Well, we should do the...Sonya what's up with you?" I asked looking at her dreamy expression. She snapped out of it and looked at me defensively.

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked blushing.

"You looked all lovey-dovey eyed till I called out to you. We're attending Crow Sky Guild to become the best explorers, not to swoon over boys." I growled. "Now let's go."

 **Sonya's POV**

The nerve! I was allowed to have feelings! But how did that dog get me hot like that? Archer should be just another student at Crow Sky Guild, maybe Greyson was right.

Greyson ran towards the wall and disappeared into it and I prepared to as well. Then my heart starting racing as I painfully remembered my father's words...no. Don't think about it Sonya, you won't see him. Ever again.

I shook off the thoughts and sprinted as fast as my flippers would allow me and surprisingly I made it through the wall as well to see a beautifully bright red train that didn't look aged at all but brand new!

"It looks incredible!" Greyson purred my exact thoughts. We put our explorer bags in the back of the train with the rest of them and I looked at the phone Greyson was carrying in his mouth. Was that the newest _Slakon_ Interactive Smartphone?!

"Your Moms gave you newest _Slakon_ phone?" I asked Greyson.

"Yep, they also gave us 15,000 Poké in savings for Team Tsunami." Greyson explained, making me gasp in surprise. "What about your parent?"

"He...Carol's parents just gave me the essentials. No phone." _At all._ "My Dad didn't give me anything."

Greyson looked nervous and uncomfortable, and why wouldn't he be? I just implied that I had a neglectful Dad and an absent Mom. Well, she wasn't absent by choice.

She's dead.

Me and Greyson got on the railcar labeled as _Omega Win_ g where all the freshmen teams went. I saw Archer and his team get on a railcar labeled _Beta Wing._ So each grade has their own Wing? So cool!

We sat in a seat where all the freshmen eagerly talked about how they couldn't wait for their first day of Crow Sky Guild. Sitting in the seat across from us was a team made up of a Comfey, Morelull, and a Stufful.

"I can't believe we're on the CSG Train!" The Comfey squealed, then she turned to me and Greyson. "You two must've come from Kleoite Village! How boring must it be being there! That's why my aunt moved."

"Well, it's not too lively there." I admitted. "What team are you three?"

"Team Lovely Trio!" The Comfey declared. "I'm Poppy the leader and this Morelull is Lilac and this Stufful is Gabrielle! What are you two!"

"We're Team Tsunami." Greyson said.

Another thing was on my mind, Archer and his team couldn't of possibly been from Kleoite Village because it was impossible to not know everyone there because the village is so small. So where did the Wolf Rangers come from?

"Hey...hey Sonya! Get out of la-la land, Poppy is trying to talk to you!"

"Oh! I'm sorry what was that Poppy?" I asked the Comfey.

"I was saying Lupfort City is going to be a big step for villagers like you two!" Poppy pointed out. Oh yeah, I was so hyped to go to Crow Sky Guild that I didn't think about how crowded it'd be at the city it's in. I'd probably need a phone soon.

Greyson pulled out headphones from his explorer bag and hooked it up to his phone and put the ear buds in his cat ears and curled up into a ball on his side of the seat next to the window while I looked at the brochure in my flippers.

I would finally have a destiny at Crow Sky Guild, leaving the past behind.


	5. The RA of Omega Wing

**Greyson's POV**

I was peacefully resting in the train with my music playlist on when I felt the whole train stopped. We're here? My amber eyes flashed open as I saw the bright sunlight from the windows and saw what looked like a jet-black castle with _Crow Sky Guild_ in gold letters.

"Oh my goodness, it's really the Crow Sky Guild." I whispered, pawing my headphones off my ears and turning off the music.

I threw the headphones in the explorer bag and clipped my phone to it and joined Sonya as we walked off the train to see a dirt path in the middle of the grass field with a beautiful fountain splitting it into two paths that merge into one that leads to a gate.

Suddenly I was pushed over by many other freshmen extremely eager to get to get into the Guild's lobby and get their room keys. I leaped over some of them with Sonya trying to catch up. I walked in the flap door and Sonya showed up seconds later.

"Gee, _thanks_ for waiting for me to catch up." Sonya panted.

"It's not my fault your flippers make you so slow." I retorted. "Let's hurry to get to our RA before the line gets too long."

There was a Glameow with a golden name tag pinned to her fur that said: _Omega Wing RA Rosetail._ And a long line was starting to form in front of her by the time we reached the other side of the lobby where she was waiting for us.

"Hello, I'm Rosetail the Omega Wing RA and a member of Team Gothpelts, an extremely experienced team that graduated from here and then the Academy of Gifted Explorers." The Glameow explained. The Academy of Gifted Explorers?!

"Did you go there with them?" I asked surprised. Rosetail scowled before shaking her head.

"Here's your room key and your room will be Room F10 in the Omega Wing. You'll have to go up a few flights of stairs to get there." Rosetail added smirking.

"Why can't we just take the elevator?" Sonya asked pointing her flipper in the right direction. Where she was pointing was a flight of stairs on the right side of the lobby and a elevator only a few feet away from it.

"Because that's for staff only, maybe if you knew how to read you'd notice the sign." Rosetail hissed before tossing the room key at her.

Sonya looked like she was going to break into tears before she took the key off her head and took off towards the stairs.

"The hell did you do that for?" I growled at Rosetail. I wanted to stomp my paw on her paw but I didn't want to be suspended on my first day so I took off up the stairs.

 **Sonya's POV**

I ran up the stairs and froze in horror as I saw weird symbols next to the door. Where's our room?!

"Sonya you're hyperventilating!" I felt Greyson's paws on my shoulders. "Breathe."

"D-do they expect us to know how to r-read and *gasp* write already?" I stammered. "I was never taught how to do any of those!"

"Sonya...most Pokémon teach their children how to talk, walk, and eventually _read and write."_ Greyson explained. "What kind of Dad did you have?"

"It's none of your business!" I snapped. "Carol's family taught me basic messages to read and write but I don't think I'll understand the textbooks like everyone else does."

"Can you tell me which room we're supposed to go to? It's on this floor." Greyson said. I growled feeling like he was treating me like a baby.

"I know where to go." I told him with a glare. "These rooms down this hall say A on the left and B on the right. So it's past this hall."

I walked ahead with anger boiling within my insides, refusing to look at Greyson's nice bag and his advanced knowledge. If my mother was still alive, I'm sure I would've been one of the smartest Pokemon in this Guild!

The end of the A-B hall split into two directions and there was a guide on the wall with two arrows next to another flight of stairs. My eyes quickly identified an F for the rooms in the right direction and I ran to the right before Greyson could get cocky with his intelligent tone again.

I stopped in the Hallway and saw the F rooms on the right and weird symbols next to them and my heart started racing again. I thought Carol's parents taught me numbers! I think they showed me what one looks like...two...three...

I saw F1, F2, and F3 were the first rooms on the right so F10 should be seven rooms down from F3! I slowly walked down the hall counting till I reached F10 with Greyson right behind me. Of course he wanted to see how long it'd take me so he could brag.

But he didn't say anything, he just stood on two legs and used the key in his mouth to open the door and we walked in to see a small room with a bunk bed, an ugly rug, beige wallpaper, a mirror, nightstand right below it with two drawers, half a barrel and a hose several feet from the bed plus complimentary soaps, and on the bottom bunk bed was a hot pink piece of paper.

Greyson closed the door and dropped his Explorer bag beside it before walking over to the letter and he began reading it.

 **All teams are to be at the Crow Sky Guild Assembly room in an hour after the train's destined arrival. A map of all four buildings and what they contain is attached to the letter. I look forward to seeing all of you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Principal Alastair Finblade**

"Do you have any idea what kind of Pokemon he is?" I asked Greyson.

"He's a Silvally from what I heard, I have no idea what they look like. There isn't really more than 20 kinds of Pokemon in Kleoite Village." Greyson pointed out. "Are we supposed to get dressed for this? Where's the Code of Conduct books?"

"I guess we just leave our stuff here and go as we are now." I assumed. "But I'm gonna bathe first! I haven't bathed since-"

I cut myself off, he doesn't need to know how I lived before I _escaped_ my father. I looked away as I turned on the hose and started filling the tub with water, the sound drowning out my humiliation. Dad would never know I escaped here.

I can start a new life...I hope.


End file.
